


Pour une faveur rendue

by malurette



Category: Le Vicomte de Bragelonne - Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, What-If, am i even supposed to create a sub category for the third book in this series, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et qu'aurait-il pu arriver si Malicorne n'avait pas accepté de rendre service à l'amie de son amie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour une faveur rendue

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pour une faveur rendue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Vicomte de Bragelonne  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Malicorne, Aure de Montalais, Louise de la Vallière, Louis XIV  
>  **Genre :** _what if_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Alexandre Dumas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il ne sera pas dit que Trahern Lanidas aura failli. »  
> d’après AlakeNos sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Aure a failli être reine, se dit Malicorne en contemplant sa fiancée. C’est elle qui a insisté pour faire obtenir à son amie Louise la place de demoiselle d’honneur qui lui a permis de rencontrer le roi, et de s’en faire aimer. 

Mais si la petite La Vallière n’était pas entrée au service de Madame, si Aure de Montalais n’avait pas partagé cette grâce avec elle… c’est peut-être elle-même qui aurait séduit le jeune Louis XIV et, charmeuse et rusée comme elle est, se serait fait une place importante aux côtés de son trône et pas juste dans son lit ?


End file.
